CELLVIRUS
by Procurator Fox
Summary: Tails' Lab is infected with a strange Virus, and he must find the source.
1. Chapter 1

C

**C.E.L.L.V.I.R.U.S.**

Written By Darkfur Tails

Chapter 1

Tails the Fox, sidekick of the well known hero, Sonic the hedgehog, was putting the finishing touches on his latest invention, Robotic Artificial Intelligence Designed for Emergency Response, or R.A.I.D.E.R. The program that R.A.I.D.E.R. used was a prototype, so Tails was going to test it. The program consisted of a matrix of invisible lasers throughout his lab, which were used by a mother computer to determine if any living organisms that entered were good or evil. If they were evil, all of the good organisms were automatically teleported outside, and security systems would be activated. It seemed foolproof. Tails smiled as he finished the mother computer. He set up a wireless network on his Laptop, and transferred the program to the system. Almost as soon as Tails finished, a loud voice boomed out,

"Now Inside Lab: Sonic, Tails, Mr. Fluffykins."

Sonic, who was in the other room, burst through the door.

"WHAT!!"

"Project M.R.F.L.U.F.F.Y.K.I.N.S. is none of your business!" Tails had sworn by the bible not to tell anyone how he had made knuckles' teddy bear come to life. Oops, I didn't type that did I? XD

"Sure..." Sonic said sarcastically while walking over. "What's this rig?"

"It's project R.A.I.D.E.R., The new security system."

"Finally! I'm sick of staying up all night with those security cameras! Now I can actually-"

"Alert! Unknown Organism Entering Lab!"

Suddenly, the walls were drawn back to reveal Tails' security system. Laser matrixes surrounded Sonic and Tails, while guns layered the ceiling and floors.

"Scanning..."

Sonic and Tails stood there for a while, not saying anything. After a few seconds, the security system retreated, and the computer voice boomed out again.

"Confirmed. It's the pizza guy."

Tails slapped his forehead.

"I'll take the night shift." said Sonic.

After pizza, Sonic headed towards the central security center while Tails started developing a new program for R.A.I.D.E.R. on his laptop. He began adding code that identified the main Sonic Heroes.

Identified Heroes:

Tails began typing names. First, he typed his own. As he proceeded to specify his genetics and stuff, a 3D model of him appeared on the screen. 'Am I really that short?' he thought. He rotated himself to the profile view. 'Weird, I didn't know that this software was in the typical Mac book.' He finished the data and proceeded to type Sonic's. Another 3D model appeared on the screen, this one of Sonic. Tails looked at it for a while, and he thought he would goof off for a while. He took the model of Sonic and began dragging his arms and legs around. Then, he inserted more data...

Meanwhile, Sonic was in the security center, messing with HIS laptop. Suddenly, and E-mail popped up from Tails. Sonic opened it, and in it, he saw a 3D model of himself in a ballet skirt spinning around on Pointe. He picked up a microphone and said "Ha, ha. Very funny, Tails." On one of the security camera screens, Tails smiled and sent the E-mail to Amy.

Sonic didn't like how this was turning up. He rewinds one of the screens and figured out how Tails made the animation. He smiled, uploaded the same program on his laptop, and got started.

Tails got the E-mail sonic sent a few minutes later. It was a 3D model of Tails with a moustache and beard dancing around playing an accordion wearing plaid shorts. Tails smiled.

"Two can play at this game."

Amy woke up in the morning. She did her daily routine of getting dressed, eating breakfast and such, but when she checked her E-mail, she had over 40 E-mails from Sonic and Tails. She laughed out loud as she read the first, eager to read the rest.

"Okay. Let's stop now." said Sonic as Tails E-mailed him and Amy kissing passionately. "That one's not funny."

"Fine" said Tails. Clunk. Sonic and Tails had both been up all night, and they fell over, instantly asleep.

They were both unsafe, however, as Tails had left R.A.I.D.E.R. off for developing, and nobody noticed as a shady figure entered the Lab.

As it, whatever it was entered the room tails was in, it immediately noted he was asleep, and walked more casually. It picked up Tails' Laptop and looked at what Tails was working on. Recognizing the data input for R.A.I.D.E.R., it typed a few more lines of text. It continued to mess with the program until it was just how it wanted, and then set the laptop back on Tails' lap.

Sonic and Tails woke up a while later. Tails booted his laptop back up. His clock read 2:00 in the afternoon. Tails noticed that the programming of R.A.I.D.E.R. window was still on the screen. Still sleepy, he uploaded the program.

"Now in Lab: Sonic, Tails, Mr. Fluffykins. Now entering: Amy: Select response."

A number of options were included below, and Tails decided from them to eject the security room Sonic was in into space for the time being.

"Now Leaving Lab: Sonic."

Amy burst through the door.

"Don't think that I didn't hear that! Where is Sonic?"

Tails smiled and said, "Sonic requested that I made the emergency response system himself. He is now orbiting the earth in a capsule, and will stay there until you leave."

Amy smiled. "Then it's a good thing I brought these!"

Amy pulled out the seven chaos emeralds and 50 rings from her back pocket and changed into Super Amy. She burst through the ceiling, and the last Tails heard of her was,

"Sonic, you will be mine!!"

Tails slapped his forehead. Nothing can stop Amy. Sonic was Doomed once again. Then Tails noticed that she had left the chaos emeralds on the floor where she had been a moment before. He sighed, found 100 rings from his safe, Turned into Super Tails, and took off.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Super Tails flew through the ozone into space at a speed faster than sound. He was running out of rings quickly, but he was collecting more by the second. He still had about 99 rings left. He noticed Amy ahead of him. She was obviously new to going super, as she wasn't collecting any rings. She seemed to be focused completely on the capsule that was in front of her. She zoomed towards it, but just before reaching it, she burned through the last ring and reverted to regular Amy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" She screamed, as she started to fall towards earth again. She was caught by Super Tails, who was right beneath her. As he continued to collect rings, he turned to her and said,

"Hey. I'll make you a deal. I need a test subject for one of my latest inventions. If you help me test it out later, I'll fly you back to Sonic."

Amy quickly replied, "I'll do it! Anything to be with Sonic!"

Tails smiled. He had tricked her again. Last time he did that, he had tested his mind reading device and had uncovered some ...disturbing... information. Don't ask questions. This time, he decided to test his new and improved sixth sense generator.

Still thinking of how it would improve his research, he decided that Sonic could live with Amy if it helped further scientific progress. He set Amy down by the door to the Security center. Amy waved goodbye to Tails, and entered. As Tails started dragging the Capsule back to his lab on earth, he thought he heard muffled screams from inside as the locked door handle twitched.

Tails landed and installed the Security center back into his lab. After he was done, he knocked on the door.

"YES!! TAILS GET ME OUT OF HERE!!AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The screams were suddenly muffled, and Tails heard,

"Give us a few more minutes. We don't want you walking in on something so PRIVATE. You remember the mind reader."

"Okay, ten minutes." Tails didn't want that either. He had seen enough from the mind reader.

Ten minutes later, Tails returned to find everything exactly the same. Sonic was still screaming out and trying to open the door. Tails looked at his watch and said,

"You have thirty seconds before I come in. When I do, I hope not to see anything I shouldn't."

Tails waited a while for Amy, and when he came into the room, everything was where it should be. Amy was grinning ear to ear, and sonic was up against a wall, looking absolutely terrified. As soon as Tails entered, Sonic made a mad dash for the door. He gasped for air as he ran away screaming. Tails turned to Amy and said,

"Okay, let's let Sonic have some time to himself for a while."

Amy could only nod, still smiling.

"That was worth a lot more to me than testing your inventions. What will it be this time? Not the mind reader, I hope?"

"Nope. I'm going to test this." Tails pointed to one of the capsules in the corner of the lab. It was fixed with a whole ton of wires that connected to a computer, which had data scattered on the screen.

"That? What does it do?"

"It's designed to enhance your brain area that controls your sixth sense. We all have one that is unique to each of us, and with it strengthened, our lives will be easier."

"Cool! I wonder what mine is!"

"That's easy." said Tails. "I chose you because I already read your mind and found it. It's 'Sonic Radar'. At best, you will be able to tell which direction he is in, like North or South. I'm testing it to see how powerful the enhancement will be and how specifically you can locate Sonic."

"Ah. I always wondered how I could do that. Let's fire it up!" said Amy. She entered the capsule in front of her and closed the door behind her. Tails took to the computer and started tying madly. He clicked the mouse, and the capsule began filling with a strange liquid.

"You can breathe through the tube in front of you."

Amy quickly found the tube. She took breaths from it as the capsule continued to fill. When the capsule filled completely, Amy gave Tails a thumbs-up to show that she could breathe fine. Tails returned it, and started typing again. Amy felt a small tingle on the back of her head. She looked up to see that wires were attaching themselves to her head. Tails continued to type. Suddenly, Amy felt sleepy. Before she knew what was happening, she was asleep. Tails nodded. This way, she wouldn't feel anything he did to her brain.

Meanwhile, somewhere far, far away, Mets Persec was in her computer room. The room was completely black, and the only light was the computer screen in front of her. There were no distractions.

Mets Persec was a girl-fox who was famous for being a genius in microbiology. She had made many inventions that were made to combat viruses and other medicines to cure sicknesses that involve cellular malfunction. At the current point in time, she was working on an indirect way to gather data from organisms. She had created a prototype of her new project, named C.E.L.L.V.I.R.U.S. She had input the code onto Tails' laptop, and for the past few hours, she had used it to completely infect his lab. She noted that at the current time, Tails was modifying somebody's brain. It was Amy, of Course. She had made her Plan well. Now she used her program to insert the prototype into Amy. Now, she would see how it worked on Organisms.

As Amy woke up, she noticed that she was still in the capsule, but it was no longer filled with liquid. Tails stood by the open door.

"Okay, I finished modifying your brain. Now we will put it to the test." Tails took Amy out of the capsule. She drowsily followed Tails to a room in which there was a video camera pointing at her. He turned it on and asked,

"Okay, where is sonic right now?"

"Hmmmmmm... he's at the 13th park bench in Station Square talking to knuckles about what I just did. He's at latitude 28.484947674484 and longitude 37.865847674652."

"Hmmmmm..." Said Tails, who was looking at a map of Station square. He had micro chipped Sonic years ago, and he always knew where he was. Knuckles, who was also micro chipped, was indeed talking to him.

"That's exactly right. That worked well... but just because you now know where he is every minute of the day, try not to be on his back every chance you get, okay?"

"...fine."

"Let's see, now, let's try it on me."

"Tails? I have absolutely no idea how this thing works!"

"That's okay. I recorded the process so it can repeat itself. Just watch."

Tails left the room with Amy right behind him. Amy watched Tails as he entered the capsule and pushed a button on the wall. It filled with liquid again, and the wires attached to Tails' head. Tails fell asleep almost instantly. The wires stayed in place for a few minutes before they disconnected, drained the liquid, and opened the door. Tails woke up a few seconds later. Just like Amy, he walked out of the capsule like a drunken person. He fell into Amy's arms, and then suddenly, his eyes shot wide open.

"X equals negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus 4AC all over 2A squared plus B squared equals C squared plus E equals MC squared!"

Amy gave Tails a strange look.

"Sorry. That means 'Hi.'"

"Um... hi?" said Amy. Tails relaxed a bit before opening his eyes wide again and saying,

"...-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-..--..-..-."

"What was that? Morse Code?"

"Yes."

"You're weird."

"I know", said Tails, grinning. "I think that that thing just altered my sixth sense of communicating with computers."

"How do you know?" asked Amy.

"00101101010110000101111010100101010110011010101101010101011110010100101000010101010110110101110100110101010101110101010010010101110110101010101010101010100101010110101001101010010011011101010101010010101010-"

"Okay! I believe you! Just stop that!"

Tails cocked his head and said, "Why? Font size: 12. Font color: automatic. Font type: Times New Roman."

"Talk in English, not computer code."

"Okay."

"Better."

Back at Mets Persec's lab, the girl-fox was smiling contently. Of course she had inserted C.E.L.L.V.I.R.U.S. into Tails. It was too good of an opportunity. Hours afterward, the computerized virus had completely infiltrated both Tails and Amy's bodies. The viruses had control over the general function of the cellular structure of their body cells, after replacing the nuclei, and could produce, alter, and destroy other cells. The genetic code was familiar to Mets, and minutes after the infiltration, she had a copy of Tails' and Amy's. This Virus, she decided, could lead to great scientific progress. Before she would show her invention to the public, however, she wanted to have a little fun after weeks stuck in a lab designing C.E.L.L.V.I.R.U.S.

Mets was not what you would call a good sport in many cases. She had invented great things in her life, but yet, she was overshadowed by that stupid boy-fox Tails. He had released his inventions at age 8, while she was 26, so he got much more credit, even though she had made better stuff.

Mets' heart was filled with jealousy, and she wanted revenge, and here she had Tails' genetic code and control over his basic cellular function. Hmmmmmmmmm... She thought long and hard about doing something she shouldn't. After a few minutes of thought, jealousy won her over, and she set her plan in motion.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once again, Tails was typing on his laptop, but in a different way. Tails' sixth sense had been altered, so Tails no longer even touched the keyboard. Instead, he was reciting binary code faster than anyone would have thought possible. Onscreen, the results for Tails' sixth sense generator were writing themselves at the fastest speed that the computer could withstand. Tails grinned when he finished. That experiment had gone all but too well.

However, it had taken some time to perfect his skill. At first, he would talk too fast and forget a digit or two. But now, six weeks later, he had perfected his speaking and could get thing done now in about a quarter of the time it used to. Tails liked this improvement, as he could now write as fast as he could think. He could write his ideas down as if he were saying them, which he was. It wouldn't be long before he could work out a coding that would be even faster.

He continued to communicate with the device as Sonic walked in. peeking in to see if Amy was there, he looked relieved that she wasn't.

"Now entering Lab: Sonic"

"Yo, Tails! Can you get me somewhere where Amy can't go? She's been bugging me a lot lately."

"Okay, Sonic." Amy had completely disregarded Tails' statement about 'going easy on Sonic'. She had been doing everything she could to be with him 14 hours a day, if not, more. This had changed Sonic from the Confident Hero he had been before into a more suspicious and careful being. He peeked around every door he opened, fearing the sight of the pink hedgehog.

Tails hid Sonic every time he came now, and this time was no different. Tails spent two hours every day on his all new invention, A.M.Y.S.H.E.I.L.D. It was designed to protect sonic from Amy by automatically activating Chaos Control whenever it detected her presence. Knowing how fast Sonic is, he would have no trouble getting away, since he would be in a warp of time and space.

"Here you go Sonic, this is A.M.Y.S.H.E.I.L.D." said Tails, handing him a ring with a red gem on it. Sonic slipped it onto his finger, and the gem turned blue.

Tails finished telling him how it worked just as Amy came in.

"Now entering: Amy"

"Oooooooooooh, Sooooonic!!"

"Aaaaaaagh!!"

Amy ran toward Sonic, who was completely frozen. It seemed hopeless, but just as Amy touched Sonic, he vanished. A.M.Y.S.H.E.I.L.D. was a success. Amy turned around, and, knowing that Sonic was just outside because of Sonic Radar, she shot out.

"Sonic! Come back! I have to tell you something!"

Sonic zoomed off at supersonic speed. Amy wouldn't be able to catch him. She sighed and turned to Tails.

"I came mostly because Sonic was here, but I also wanted to tell you that I saw another fox in town. His name's Miles Prower, and he was looking for you."

"But My name is Miles Prower!"

"Really? Weird. Good luck catching him. I'm going after Sonic."

Amy went into the lab, knowing sonic was there after entering the back door. Tails heard a scream from inside, and Sonic appeared next to him.

"Thanks for A.M.Y.S.H.I.E.L.D. It works like a dream."

He was suddenly gone. Again. Amy ran by.

"Looks like my work here is done... for now." Said Tails to himself, "I should go find that guy that's trying to be me."

Tails entered Station square. As usual, there were cars driving around, and Tails took a shorter (and less crowded) route to the city center. If Tails flew there, then the fox, who Amy said was looking for him, wouldn't be able to miss him. Thinking hard, Tails didn't notice the small, almost identical fox flying up behind him. He, too, had two tails, but he was smaller and lighter, so he flew faster. Soon Tails and the new fox were neck and neck, and Tails glanced at him awkwardly. It grinned at him, saying,

"I've been looking all over for you! Where did you go?"

"Um... I've been in my lab-"

"Ooooooh!!" the young fox squealed with excitement, "A lab!! I want to see it!!"

With that, the fox turned around and headed towards the lab.

"Ooooookay. That was... odd..."

Tails decided to follow him. If a kid like him, who seemed to be younger than even Cream, who was 6, messed with his lab, lots could go wrong.

When Tails reached the lab, the young fox was already inside, running around excitedly.

"Oooooooh!! A mind reader!! Awesome!!"

Tails shivered.

"Lots of cool stuff!! Is this all yours?!"

Tails sighed and said, "yes, and I don't want you messing with-"

"Yay!! Cool stuff!! I wanna try one!! Ooooooh!! An automated hair-cutting device!!"

"Whoever you are stay away from my equip-"

beep

Tails was suddenly grabbed by four robotic arms. They held his arms and legs as he was covered with shaving cream. One of the robotic arms grabbed a razor...

"Ooooooh!! Cool!!"

20 minutes later, the young fox was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room having a time-out, while Tails, who was missing a lot of his hair, worked out what to do next. His two tails had taken most of the damage, and it would be impossible to fly for a few days while the hair grew back. Obviously, this fox was a five-year-old clone of Tails. Tails had a machine in his lab designed to destroy clones like him, but now, Tails was curious. Who made this clone? They would need an expansive knowledge of genetics, so he knew Eggman couldn't have done it. Metal Sonic, who was the only one he knew who had his genetic code anyway, was locked away deep in the basement. He was still wondering when his watch alarm went off.

"Okay, Time-out is over."

The young fox bounced out of the chair, exploding with enthusiasm.

"However, there will be no touching my machines from now on, or you will sit there for a full hour."

"Okay."

"Now, I want you to get inside of this capsule."

The young fox jumped in, and Tails started up the mind reader. Surprisingly, he had all of Tails' childhood memories before turned 5, but had no recollection of the nickname, "Tails". Tails couldn't find out any more, so he let Miles (who the young fox will from now on be called,) out. He quickly decided that he would destroy the clone before he caused more problems.

"Okay, now step in this one."

Miles enthusiastically stepped inside. As miles noticed that the capsule was soon to be filled with liquid, he opened the door and shouted,

"Yay!! Tubby time!! Rubber Ducky, where are you!?"

A few minutes later, Miles got back into the capsule with a snorkel, goggles, water wings, an inner tube, and of course, a rubber duck.

"Wow," thought Tails, "He really is a clone of me when I was five."

And so, as the capsule filled with liquid, Miles screamed with laughter for the last time as he splashed in the water that was slowly disintegrating him.

Tails sighed after he was completely gone. He felt sad, for some reason, but he still wanted to know who made the clone. After sitting for a while, Sonic returned to the lab. He stuck his head in the door and said,

"Hey Tails! Do you have extra batteries for A.M.Y.S.H.I.E.L.D? It seems to have-"

Suddenly Sonic noticed that Tails was missing a lot of hair, and that much of it was lying in a pile by the hair-cutting machine. He burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Wow, Tails, you look so FUNNY with your hair shaved off! I can't wait to show everyone else!"

Sonic took out his camera and took a picture, still laughing.

Tails frowned, embarrassed.

Meanwhile, In a Lab far away...

Mets Persec did not regret any part of what she had just done. She had made the clone, and had watched as Tails had gotten a "Haircut", enjoying every minute of it. He would be humiliated as everyone laughed at him. However, this was only the beginning. Other such things were soon to follow, and in the end, Tails will no longer be a genius among others, but just a friend to be laughed at. Mets would once again be the one smartest being on Mobius.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tails was once again working in his lab. He hadn't gone anywhere outside since the incident with the Hair-cutting device, which now required a password to use. As a result, nobody had seen him in the state he was in. However, Sonic had published the picture of him on his website, so Sonic fans worldwide could point and laugh at him. Tails ignored most of the E-mails regarding this.

The only people who Tails let inside of his lab were Sonic, Knuckles, and any other heroes that came to see him. They would talk about stuff, but whenever people asked him about how he lost some of his hair, Tails told them, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." This wouldn't satisfy them, and Tails was eventually forced to throw them out if they mentioned it.

This day, Tails was working on his laptop, looking at the possible suspects he had for who had made the clone. He had narrowed it down easily, knowing that it would take a large span of knowledge in genetics. Surprisingly, most of them were foxes like Tails. Like humans, the females were notably more intelligent than males, so most of those on the list were women. Tails was looking through the list of suspects when Sonic entered. Ever since A.M.Y.S.H.I.E.L.D. was made, Sonic had basically returned to his usual attitude. (However, when Knuckles stole his supply of batteries as a joke, Sonic became violent.)

"Hey, Tails. Watcha' doin'?"

"Nothing much. Heeheeheeheehee!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. Tails had just emitted a high-pitched giggle that he had only heard from girls before. Tails was obviously lying.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm absolutely fine! Heeheeheeheehee!"

Sonic curiously looked at the screen of Tails' laptop to see a list of girl foxes. Naturally, Sonic got the wrong idea.

"You're looking at girls on the internet?"

"No! Sonic, you don't-"

"Well what do you know? The one at the top of the list is Mets Persec, your old friend. Awwwwww..."

"Sonic, you know I don't-"

"It's okay. I look at girls on the internet too. Well, mostly of This Girl named Mach."

Tails suddenly unleashed a flurry of Binary code, and turned his laptop, displaying pictures of a strangely sexy hedgehog girl from a bunch of poses. One showed her naked, next to a link to "/Gallery"(Note: Do not type this into your browser, because it isn't real. If it is, it is entirely coincidence)

"Don't tell anyone."

"Okay, I won't. Heeheeheeheehee!!"

"Good. I can't wait to tell Knuckles that you're in love with Mets."

"But I'm not-"

Zoom! Sonic was gone.

"Sigh"

Mets had been listening to that conversation, and was not at all happy about the assumption Sonic had made. However, she HAD managed to embarrass Tails by making him giggle like that every time he told a lie. She left this program active so he would continue to giggle with every lie, and began to focus on Sonic. She had gotten his genetic code quickly since he's always hanging out with Tails. She was about to enter a program for Sonic when a computerized voice said,

"Caution: Intruder entering Lab: Sonic the Hedgehog"

Sonic, being as fast as he was, appeared in the doorway to the room within moments.

"Hey, Mets. Watcha' doin'?"

Mets didn't have any time to close the programs she was working on. Sonic saw a window that had a video camera of Tails, (which she was using to record embarrassing moments) and his genetic formula. Sonic again got the wrong idea.

"Ooooooooh... Looks like SOMEBODY's in love with Tails!"

Click (Sonic's Camera)

"..."

"Admit it! You've been watching him for a long time, haven't you?"

"...You know too much."

"What the-"

Mets pressed a large red button nest to her computer, and suddenly, Sonic was inside of a capsule. Mets smiled as Sonic's first reaction was to bang on the indestructible glass.

"That was easy." said a computerized voice. "Staples Easy Button"

Mets smiled at Sonic, and explained what she had been doing with her latest invention, pausing only to laugh as she unveiled her evil plan.

"You'll never get away with this!" yelled Sonic.

"Sheesh. Think up an original line, will you." replied Mets, "And yes I will get away with it..."

Met pressed the enter button on her Laptop, and a large sign saying "Affirmative" was displayed.

"... and you can only sit and watch as I do so."

A video screen was placed near Sonic's capsule displaying a view of Tails in his lab, typing. Sonic could only watch as the following events would occur.

Knuckles entered Tails' lab later that afternoon. He saw Tails typing and said,

"Hey Tails, I heard you were into girls lately. Especially that Mets Persec"

Tails sprang at Knuckles with a crazed look, picked him up by the neck, flattened him against a wall, and said,

"NO, I AM NOT!! SONIC TOLD YOU THAT DIDN'T HE!?"

Knuckles barley managed to peep out,

"...Yes..."

Tails let him go, and headed back to his computer.

"You will not mention this to ANYONE!!"

"Sorry, but it's a bit late to say that. I've already told Silver, Big, Shadow, Omeg-"

Tails gave Knuckles a death stare, and Knuckles exited the lab quickly.

Tails, agitated, spewed out binary code, searching the internet of images of him and Mets. 20 images and an 80 page long comic strip appeared, showing the two of them having sex and kissing romantically.

"DAMN YOU FANARTISTS!!"

Mets was not happy with Knuckles for telling everyone either, and before long, Knuckles ran back into Tails' lab, Screaming,

"Tails, did you do this!?"

Tails could only laugh, as Knuckles was bright pink.

Sonic laughed too, and asked,

"What else can you do?"

Mets replied, "Anything I want. Why?"

"I got an Idea. Lets..."

Tails was still laughing out loud at Knuckles, who was fuming.

"Tails! Get me back to... I love teddy bears and pretty dollies! La la la la laaaaa!"

Suddenly, Knuckles started Dancing around like a ballerina.

Tails laughed.

Sonic laughed.

Mets laughed.

When they were all done laughing, Mets said,

"Okay, that was a funny idea, Sonic, but now, I'm going to get back to my plan of ruining Tails' popularity!"

"Wait, That's IT?! Aren't you going to take over the world or something?"

"...That's a good Idea! I should try it!"

A huge button labeled "World Domination" appeared out of nowhere. She pressed it.

"...shit."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Mets pressed the button, she had complete control over the entirety of Station Square.

Tails was still laughing at knuckles, unaware of what Mets was doing. When Knuckles started walking mechanically towards the door, Tails stopped. He looked quizzically at him, and as he looked out of the door, he noticed that the whole city was acting the same way as knuckles. Everyone was walking like machines, and all at the same time, they said,

"All Hail Mets Persec"

Tails slapped his forehead. He KNEW that Mets had something to do with the weird happenings. All of the citizens suddenly turned to Tails and said,

"Tails… now you see what I have done. I have made a virus that can spread with only a single touch. It lets me control them, and now, I shall control YOU!!"

Tails thought for a minute before replying, "Aaaaaaaaagh!! She wants to steal my brain!! I think that I will spend the next 3 minutes panicking and making a fool of myself so that she can catch it on video tape!!"

"…Okay, you have three minutes before I take over your brain."

_Good_. Thought Tails, _now I have enough time to save the world somehow!_

Tails ran into his lab, ran straight to a capsule and pressed a big red button. The capsule opened, and liquid spilled out. Most of it dissolved, but some of it, remained in a mall puddle. With the other liquid gone, it was free to reform into a younger version of Tails.

"Yay!! Tubby Time is over!!"

"Miles, you are the last hope of the world. Everyone except you is infected with a computerized virus that can take over your brain by touching you, and the only way that you can save everyone is to cancel the program on Mets Persec's laptop!"

Miles cocked his head to one side, obviously confused.

"That doesn't sound like fun."

Tails sighed and said, "Okay, everyone in the city is playing Tag, and everyone but you is 'It'. Now the onl-"

"Ooooooooooh!! Yay!! I love Tag!!"

"-y way that you can win is by stealing the laptop of Mets Persec, and keeping it long enough to cancel a program called C.E.L.L.V.I.R.U.S."

"Okay!! I'm gonna win!!" said Miles as he flew out of the window.

"Don't get tagged!!" yelled Tails, and a few seconds later, his mind was not his own.

"Objective affirmative. Must tag small fox."

Tails flew out of the window after Miles, but he was already far ahead of him, flying as fast as he could towards Mets' Lab.

Mets was looking through video cameras, trying to locate the small fox she had created. She had never thought to put the program into him, but now, she was going to do it a soon as possible.

Miles was having the time of his life. Anything the people below had that could fly was flying after him trying to touch him. He dodged them all easily, screaming with laughter and childish comments like "Missed me, Missed me Now you gotta kiss me!!" As soon as he reached Mets' Lab, he flew through an open window and shut it behind him. He pointed and laughed at the citizen's pitiful attempts to fly in, before turning and entering a door behind him.

There stood Mets Persec, the last obstacle between him and the laptop.

She growled and lounged at Miles. He sidestepped and took out his rubber duck. He squeezed it, and a small stream of water sprayed in Mets' eyes. She screamed, clutching them, and started feeling her way along the wall towards Miles. Miles had taken her weakness to his advantage and began searching the computer for a program called C.E.L.L.V.I.R.U.S. When he finally found it and opened it Mets was only five feet away. As Mets came closer, a large red button appeared with the words "cancel program" written on it. With the last moments before Mets touched and infected him, he pressed the button.

Everything was silent, and then Miles let out a howl of glee.

"Yay! I win!!"

Mets stared angrily back at him, and soon enough, citizens started to pour into the room, looking angrily at Mets. Tails, who was among them, started to lead Miles away from the scene and headed back to the lab. As they Left, they heard lots of punches and kicks that were most likely directed at Mets.

"Great Job Miles! You Won!"

"Yay!! What's my prize?!"

"Prize? Hmmmm… I know! Miles, I'll let you decide what my next invention in my lab will be!"

"Ooooooooh!! What should I choose!? I know! I want you to make it rain ice cream!!"

Tails thought for a moment. As they headed towards the lab, they passed a TV store with the weather channel on.

"Tomorrow, we will have light snow."

Tails thought a bit more before saying, "Hey, I could actually do that. I just need to make a liquefied substance of sugar and other flavoring and deposit it into the snow clouds tomorrow, and when the snow forms, the Sugar will combine with it, making Ice cream! Miles, You're a genius!!"

The next day, it did indeed rain Ice cream. People walked around with cones, catching Ice cream until there was enough to eat. Miles was never happier.

Mets, however, could not enjoy the ice cream like everyone else. She was trapped in a capsule in the center of Station Square Park, with a sign that said, "Demonstrate C.E.L.L.V.I.R.U.S.!! Modify my genes and make me do stuff!!" She had spent all day being made say stupid lines, do dances, and other such things. She was wondering when she would be let out, when a fat guy walked up to her.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"…Mets Persec…"

"Hi Mets, My name is Iam A. Pervert."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!!"

End of C.E.L.L.V.I.R.U.S.


	6. Ending Author Note

Ending Author Note

Ending Author Note

This was the first story that I have actually finished! Yay! However, I am wondering about doing a sequel. I finished this a few months ago, and now that I think about it, a sequel might be in order. I am still thinking on the matter, but If I can Get any Ideas of what to do next, they would be welcome. I really don't know quite where to go with this, so please comment and review!


End file.
